


When Christmas Comes Around

by dazed_daddario



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magnus just wants somebody to love, Malec, Malec Fluff, Malec as single parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazed_daddario/pseuds/dazed_daddario
Summary: AU. Christmas has never been the same for Magnus and his son Max since Camille decided to walk out on them. Faced with trying to make the best of a bad situation, Magnus takes little Max out carol singing. But when they knock on Alec and his son Rafael’s door, Magnus could have never expected to get the happy ending he so desperately craved.





	

"Only one more house then," Magnus told Max, who was excitedly rifling through his candy cane-shaped basket of sweets.

"But papa, it's early and there's still all these houses to go," Max replied, elongating the word 'all' as he furiously pointed to the next row of terraced houses.

"But Max," Magnus began, crouching down so he was at his son's eye level, "We should end the night visiting the house with the least Christmas spirit on the block." Max nodded excitedly. He looked up to the house in front of him; there was no decorations, no lights. It stuck out in the row of other houses, which were flashing blue, green and red to celebrate this festive time of year.

"Max, have I ever told you about the owners of this house?" Magnus asked, as Max went quiet, holding his basket of sweets to his chest and focusing on his dad. He shook his head as he looked up at the detached house they were standing in front of. It was definitely in need of some TLC, which made it perfect for Magnus' little story.

"Well, did you know...? There's a very scary old man who lives here," Magnus said, adopting a hushed tone to make the story sound scary. Max audibly gulped but he loved scary stories. "He lives in his basement and he only ever leaves the house once a year at Christmas to kidnap lots of people and bring them back to work as his slaves," Magnus said, leaving Max looking around nervously and clutching onto his father's sleeve, "And if you're not a good boy, he's gonna come get you." Magnus grabbed Max around his waist, scaring him for a second, but then he showering him with kisses again and again, calming his nerves. Max laughed a little and hugged his father tightly.

"Are you scared?" he asked, reaching out to squeeze Max's hand.

"No," Max said defiantly, standing straight up and pulling his hand free.

"No?" Magnus asked, his voice still hushed. "Go on then, go knock on the door." Max gulped again, looking around. "You're not scared, are you?" Magnus repeated. Max shook his head and made his way up the stairs to the door, tapping it lightly. The little boy stood there frozen as he waited for an answer. He heard footsteps and then the door flung open. Alec's stern face softened the minute he saw the little boy standing on his steps.

"Hello, little man," he said, kneeling down on the floor so he was at eye level with the young boy. A small smile spread over his lips.

"Papa, what did you mean? He's not a scary old man?" Max said, turning back to talk to his father, who was stood at the bottom of the stairs with a smile on his face.  
"Sorry, little inside joke," Magnus said with a laugh, before turning his attention to Max. "Are you gonna say happy Christmas?"

"Hello sir," Max said, "Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. What carol can we sing for you tonight?" Alec was just about to speak when he was interrupted by his own son Rafael bounding over to the door.

"What do you think Rafael? Away in a Manger?" Alec said, lightly patting Rafael's back. But Max or Rafael didn't reply, he was too busy standing with Rafael admiring the sweets he had collected. "Kids eh," Alec said, walking down to the bottom step to chat with Magnus.

"I know," Magnus said with a laugh, watching as the boys shared out Max's sweets. He watched them for a moment, admiring how children were so innocent, so pure, so unassuming. Max didn't even know Rafael but he didn't let that bother him. They just chatted and played together like they were long lost friends. Magnus took the moment to introduce himself to Alec.

"You doing anything nice for Christmas?" Magnus asked after a few moments of comfortable silence between them as they watched their kids interact.

"Just a quiet one, just some hot chocolate and blankets for us tonight," Alec said with a little laugh, nodding towards the living room, which they could see from where they were standing. Magnus admired Alec's interior design skills. Despite the house looking rough from the outside, it was a picture inside. There was a log fire burning and a rustic style coffee table with two mugs placed on top of it. The sofas were covered in blankets and the whole room looked warm and cosy. There was a huge Christmas tree inside, decorated perfectly and lots of stacks of presents underneath. Magnus' Christmas tree was considerably smaller and currently just had one present underneath it.

"Sounds like a dream," Magnus muttered, swooning a little before taking a breath and composing himself. "We go carolling every year. My ex-wife walked out on Christmas three years ago so it's always a rough time for Max. I'm glad he found a friend," Magnus noted, his eyes focused on the two boys playing.

"Does she see him now?" Alec asked, taking a seat on the bottom step. Magnus soon followed, taking a seat and wringing his hands together. He was a little well, nervous. He didn't understand why he was telling this complete stranger all about his life but he just felt like he could open up with Alec.

"Not really," Magnus replied, "It's complicated." Alec just nodded in response as he recounted his own family life for the older man. He told Magnus how he had always wanted a child growing up but knew he couldn't make it happen in the "conventional way" because he was gay. So when things were going really well with an ex, they adopted together. But now he was long gone; ran off to the circus for all Alec cared. Rafael was his whole world and nothing was going to change that.

"Hey, I have an idea," Magnus said at a louder volume then they had been speaking before. Both of the kids turned their heads to see what was going on. "How about we take Rafael and Alec carolling? What do you think Max?" he said excitedly. Max nodded enthusiastically, grabbing Rafael's hand and dragging them towards the row of terraced houses.

"Let me get my keys first," Alec shouted after them, heading inside and grabbing what he needed. He picked up a little basket for Rafael and locked the door behind them. The young boys shared out Max's Christmas fancy dress and they started walking towards the houses. Alec held back, admiring how happy Rafael looked with his new friend. He also kept his eyes on Magnus for a few moments, watching him laugh and joke with the two kids.

"Mr, sir, are you coming or not?" Max said, running back to Alec, grabbing his hand and tugging on his sleeve. He laughed and picked Max up. "It's Alec to you Mr," he said, both of them giggling as Max tried to free himself from his grip.

Putting Max down, the little boy ran ahead and joined Rafael whilst Alec and Magnus kept a little distance behind them.

They knocked on the doors of a few houses, Magnus and Alec still keeping their distance from the two boys. They were in their element, collecting copious amounts of sweets and just generally having a great time.

"I know this is weird and strange and crazy ... but do you want to come in?" Alec asked when they had arrived back at his place. Magnus smiled and agreed, ushering the two boys inside the house. Stepping inside, he admired the furniture and the whole layout of the place. It was very traditional but homely, nothing like Magnus' place, which was really modern.

An hour or so had passed and the two boys - Rafael and Max - were fast asleep upstairs. Rafael had only just taken Max to see his collection of toy cars but they must have decided on an impromptu sleepover. Alec had popped up to see where they had got to and helped them get comfy, covering them in warm blankets and tucking them in. When Alec returned downstairs, Magnus was getting them a bottle of red wine from the kitchen. He brought two glasses out and placed them on the coffee table.

"Didn't picture you as a red wine kind of guy," Magnus said, admiring the age and quality of the bottle. Alec just laughed in response as Magnus half-filled the two glasses and passed one to the younger man. They talked and talked for hours, long into the night, about what it was like to be a single father. How hard it was with the kids sometimes. How they both needed a break.

They must have polished off nearly a whole bottle by the end of the night but neither of them were drunk. Alec had fallen asleep on Magnus' chest, his breathing slow and steady. He pulled a blanket up over the both of them and caressed Alec's face delicately for a while. Alec stirred every now and again but soon settled back, his whole body curled up against Magnus.

"Thank you for a great night," Magnus whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on the crown of Alec's head. He watched the log fire fizzle, crack and pop as it burned, keeping them both warm.

Camille may have walked out and left Magnus heartbroken but he was determined to find his happy ending. With Alec, he had found exactly what he was looking for.


End file.
